1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto burst image capture method, a method for tracking an object in a scene and a mobile device, and particularly to an auto burst image capture method that can generate a series of images always focus on an object to satisfy a requirement of a user when the user utilizes auto burst in the mobile device to shoot a series of burst images corresponding to the object automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, auto burst in an image capture device can provide the ability to shoot a series of images corresponding to a scene automatically. The image capture device may be a smart phone, tablet, digital camera and/or other portable devices. For example, a series of images corresponding to the scene maybe taken by a camera application installed on a smart phone when a user presses a shutter icon displayed on a touch screen of the smart phone. The scene may comprise one or more objects that the user wishes to record. By taking burst images, the user can capture variation of the object (e.g. motion of the object) within a period of time to increase life fun.
However, the series of images corresponding to the object may not satisfy a requirement of the user because the series of images are out of focus with respect to the object when the user utilizes auto burst in the camera to shoot the series of images corresponding to the object automatically. Thus, the user maybe unhappy to utilize auto burst in the camera.